Pour un mouchoir
by Em0uille
Summary: Il y a des moments ou le sort de votre existence ne tiens que par un simple morceau de tissu ... et on s'y accroche naturellement ! Surtout si il appartiens à ELLE ...  One Shot ShikaTema POV Shikamaru


**Pour un mouchoir**

Je suis là, sur le chemin du village du Sable, tout seul avec mon cerveau soi-disant intelligent. A croire qu'il ne m'a pas servi à grand-chose sur ce coup-là.

Le sol de ce chemin est vraiment détrempé, quelle galère… Qu'est-ce qui me prend aussi de prendre cette route de nuit, sous une pluie battante, à une heure si tardive ? Moi qui n'aime pas la pluie en plus. Mais pourtant j'avance quand même, mes jambes me portent toutes seules, sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher La main fourrée dans ma poche, entre mes doigts, je tiens fermement ce simple morceau de tissu, qui pour l'instant me paraît plus précieux que tout ce qui est défini comme précieux dans ce monde. Peut-être qu'il y a 6 heures à peine, ce n'était rien qu'un petit morceau de tissu dénudé d'importance aux yeux de nombres de personnes, et pourtant il était devenu LE bout de tissu qui allait décider de la suite de ma vie. Ouais je sais, ça peut paraître étonnant venant de la part de cet objet tout con, mais voilà, son destin est lié au mien depuis 6 heures. Depuis qu'_elle_ l'a laissé tomber juste devant _mes_ yeux, avant de _me_ quitter pour rentrer chez _elle_.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que cette fille avait de plus qu'une Ino, qu'une Sakura, ou qu'une Hinata ? C'était aussi une fille, ça c'est certain. Mais elle était plus belle, plus intelligente, plus … waouh, quoi ! Et moi qui m'étais juré de ne jamais aimer une fille, parce que c'était chiant, et que ça apportait que des ennuis. Me voilà encore comme un con. Et pourtant je pourrai m'arracher un bras pour elle, je pourrais tuer quelqu'un si il le fallait pour la protéger. Pour ses jolis yeux, je pourrais faire n'importe quoi… Putin ce que c'était chiant de ne pas la voir. Alors la voir repartir une énième fois sans que je ne me dégonfle une énième fois, c'était vraiment la torture. J'ai eu au moins une centaine d'opportunité pour lui parler, et il a fallu que la seule que j'ai enfin eu l'initiative de prendre, fut celle de me traîner les pattes jusqu'à Suna … pour lui rendre son mouchoir. Désespérant.

La pluie dégouline sur mes vêtements, me trempe complètement de la tête aux panards, glisse sur mon visage. Mais je m'en fiche. J'accélère. Si je me presse, j'arriverai au village dans une petite demi-heure. Non, mais attendez une seconde ! Là il est 10h30… Merde, j'aurais l'air de quoi si je me pointe chez elle à cette heure-là ? Je suis devenu complètement fou ma parole. C'est le truc à Naruto d'être stupide. Où à Sasuke, quand il n'ose pas dire à ce blond crétin qu'il est fou de lui. Ça se voit comme les yeux au milieu de la figure… Enfin bon, eux au moins, ils sont pas entrain de se taper toute la route Suna Konoha de nuit, quand il pleut comme yack qui urine. Finalement, je vais garder mes remarques pour moi, je ne vaux pas vraiment mieux…

Enfin, j'aperçois le village. Ma main se resserre nerveusement encore plus sur le mouchoir, et mon coeur tape un peu plus fort. C'est vraiment galère. J'ai atteins les portes du village, et j'entre discrètement, pour ne pas me faire repérer des gardes. Bah au cas où, je leur raconterai que je viens pour affaires, après tout je suis un ambassadeur de Konoha, ils me connaissent…

Je me demande si c'est moi qui suis doué où ils sont aveugles. Enfin bon. Je tournicote pendant un bon quart d'heure dans les rues désertes et complètements inondées [ Je sais que dans le désert, c'est pas trop ça, mais on s'en fiche xD . Pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive justement le jour où il … pleut à Suna ?

La voilà. Sa maison. Sa porte. Sa sonnette. Cette fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression de n'avoir rien dans le froc. Chui complètement stupide, taré. Et si par malheur je tombais sur Kankuro, ou pire sur Gaara ? Alors là, j'aurais beau expliquer que je viens uniquement pour rendre son mouchoir à sa chère sœur, je donne pas cher de ma peau. Ben justement la peau en cause, elle est trempée. Mais pas seulement à cause de la pluie. Me voilà terrorisé devant une porte et une sonnette. Allez Shikamaru, montre que t'es un homme et pas une loque. Mon doigt se lève, tremblant alors que je le voulais assuré, ma main enserre encore plus le mouchoir qui dépend de ma vie. Mon doigt écrase la sonnette. Je frissonne, je me torture, je suis un horrible stupide petit con…

Une seconde passe. Puis deux. Puis 10. J'avais une furieuse envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, où de vomir. Je vis les 10 secondes les plus longues de ma vie Galèèèèère ça devient pire. Merde pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne répond p…

La porte s'ouvre en un grincement, qui selon moi est la chose la plus horripilante que l'ont puisse entendre, et là je retiens mon souffle. Et puis je l'aperçois. Mon cœur fait un saut périlleux dans ma poitrine. Elle est devant moi, avec ses yeux si beaux, ses cheveux blonds répartis en quatre couettes. Ma Temari. Ah qu'est-ce que je peux l'aimer elle… Mais pour l'instant, elle a vraiment une tête d'ahuri. Ce qui n'est guère étonnant, vu la circonstance.

- Shikamaru ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Merde, mon cerveau s'est bloqué. Galère dis quelque chose non d'un chien…

- Heu… Salut Temari…

Je n'ai jamais eu autant la trouille de ma vie. Je tente de garder un visage digne.

- Je suis venu… heu… te rendre ça..

D'une main tremblante, je lui tend le mouchoir. Elle me regarde avec un air incrédule.

- Attend… Ne me dit pas … que tu as fait tout ce chemin sous la pluie… pour me rapporter mon mouchoir ?

Ben voilà, autant dire la vérité. Tu as déjà passé pour le plus grand con que la terre ait jamais porté. Fallait réfléchir. Je réponds finalement en trouvant le sol hyper intéressant.

- Ben … heu…oui.

Elle parut frémir, puis un sourire se forma au coin de sa bouche, et je vis depuis là qu'elle avait rougit.

- Reste pas sous la pluie, rentre.

Je crois que je vais m'évanouir, mais je semble retrouver l'usage de mes jambes et de mon cerveau, et je la suis. Une fois au sec, dans le hall, j'ose à peine la regarder. Mais elle ne me lâche pas des yeux. Elle sourit.

- Shikamaru, tu es un très mauvais menteur.

Hein ? Quoi ? Galère, cette fois je suis foutu.

- Si t'a fait tout ce chemin, c'est pas uniquement pour me redonner ce bête mouchoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Pris au piège. Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Allons gardons la tête froide…

- Heu … Ben…Non pas exactement…

Voilà, maintenant que je suis lancé, je dois aller…Elle me lâche pas du regard et elle ne perds pas son sourire… Qu'est –ce qu'elle est belle…

- En fait, je voulais … heu …

Putin, reprend-toi ! Dis lui ce que tu veux lui dire depuis que tu la connais, ce que tu t'es entraîné à dire pendant des heures tout seul dans ta chambre… Allez c'est pas compliqué…

- Temari, heu…Je …

Elle me regarde toujours avec la même insistance…

- Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je …

Je ne peux terminer ma phrase. Ses lèvres si douces et si délicieuses viennent de se poser sur les miennes, avec une douceur infinie. Cette fois c'est certain, mon cœur va exploser. Elle se recule doucement et me murmure :

- Ah ces hommes, il faut tout faire à leur place…

Je lui fais un sourire. Maintenant tu vas pouvoir lui dire.

- Temari je t'aime.

Elle me chope la nuque entre ses mains et à nouveau pose sa bouche sur la mienne. C'était merveilleux, je me sens léger, joyeux, en clair, je nage dans le bonheur total.

- Je t'aime aussi espèce de râleur.

Elle se tus une seconde, puis ajouta, le front contre le miens et les yeux dans les miens :

- Et merci pour le mouchoir Shikamaru.

FIN


End file.
